Nightmare sickness 20
by Prince Magspeed
Summary: this is the updated version of my story nightmare sickness luna is horribly ill and nightmare moon is the only one who can save her wil she comply or will luna die stay tuned to find out.
1. The story begins

A/N hey guys this is the updated version of nightmare sickness i took some characters out so it would be a little easier and changed a few thinks i hope you guys like it. Magspeed.

**Canterlot**

Princess luna awoke not feeling to well but she had not been sleeping well so she just thought it was from lack of sleep and went downstairs to have her eavining meal with Celestia.

"oh hello Luna you're a bit late" Celestia said.

"well dear sister i have not been sleeping well lately" Luna said.

"oh well maybe some food will do you good" Celestia said.

"yes i think so as we-" Luna collapsed to the ground.

Celestia rushed to her "Luna what's wrong speak to me" Luna began to glow and when it was done Nightmare Moon stood tall and menacing.

**Ponyville**

magspeed a purple alicorn stallion was eating dinner when a letter appeared beside him. he opened it and immidiatly ran out the door and teleported to canterlot. the letter floated down and read.

_"dearest brother magspeed_

_your presence is required immediatly at the castle for luna has fallen ill and nightmare moon has returned but claims to pose no threat i have called upon two others as well you shall meet them when you arrive._

_Celestia"_

_A/N ok guys this is the remake of ch 1 i shall work on ch 2 thursday but will get it uploaded when i can so be patient my sweets you shall get more of the story in time until then the is your beloved prince magspeed signing off_


	2. Meeting Nightmare Moon

**Canterlot**

Princess Celestia was in her throne room when her brother Magspeed teleports into her rooom.

"Hello dear brother i'm glad you arrived so soon." Celestia said.

"Yes I came as soon as I could sister and is it true that Nightmare Moon is back?" Magspeed said.

"Well yes it is true and a strange thing is she asked for you personally brother." Celestia said.

"S-she did?" Magspeed said.

"Yes you may go see her if you wish she is in the room next to Luna's." Celestia said.

"Ok sister i'll go see what Nightmare Moon wants first." Magspeed said.

Magspeed walks to Nightmare Moons room and opens the door to find her sitting on the bed silently not looking at him.

"Magspedd I presume." Nightmare said as she continued to look away.

"How did you know I was here Nightmare Moon." Mags said.

"Simple I can feel how you feel about me." Nightmare said.

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything for you." Mags said.

Nightmare turns around and stares at Mags "Don't lie I can feel your love for me little mags and I can say one thing." Nightmare said.

"And whats that." Mags said as he blushed.

"That you are the first pony to ever feel that way towards me." Nightmare said.

"Oh really well I uhhhh..." Mags said.

Nightmare Moon rushes forward and before Mags can do anything Nightmare kisses him. Mags blushes deeply and then returns the kiss. after about a minute they break apart.

"That never happened do you understand little pony?" Nightmare said.

"uhhhh what never happened?" Mags said.

"Exactly now lets go see your sister Luna." Nightmare said.

"Ok Nightmare Moon." Mags said.

"Oh and Magspeed?" Nightmare said.

"Yes Nightmare?" Mags said.

"Get rid of your blush or they might get suspicious." Nightmare said.

"O-oh r-right sorry." Mags said.

They walked to Luna's room and found Celestia and another pony waiting for them.

A/N this is where this chapter ends sorry it's so short i will have a longer chapter next time sorry flutter night but i was typing it out last thursday and almost had it finished and i accidentally exited the page and lost all my work so this is a shorter version of it i promise i will have more next time but untill then this is mags signing off

~prince Magspeed


	3. Finding out about luna

After the incident with Nightmare and Mags they went to luna's room to find her out cold in her bed.

"so when did she pass out." Mags said.

"just last night before she was supposed to take over the night duties." Celestia said.

"and then thats when i was pushed out of her and back into this world." Nightmare said.

Mags looked over to see Flutter Night, a white unicorn, dark blue mane with a white stripe, light blue eyes, and a black moon as a cutie mark.

"hello who are you?" Mags said to Night.

"my name's Flutter Night, but you can call me night, everypony does. I take it that you are Celestia's brother, Magspeed?" Night said.

"yes i am how did you know?" Mags said.

"i know everything." He said smiling.

"Tia told you didn't she?" Mags said.

"Yeah." Night said smiling.

"Well its good to see you now have you found out whats wrong with her Tia." Mags said to Celestia.

"No i have not but we are trying to figure it out." Celestia said.

"You won't find out whats wrong with her and you will not be able to cure her." Nightmare said.

"And why is that Nightmare Moon?" Celestia sneered at Nightmare.

"Because it is an ancient desiese known only to affect ones with split personalities." Nightmare said.

After hearing this both Celestia and Night gasp and Mags looks terrified.

"B-but i have a multiple personality." Night said

"So do i." Mags said.

"I don't." Celestia said trying to hide it.

"Tia i'm sure everypony knows about Molestia and how much trouble it caused." Mags said.

Tia sighed "Ok i have a multiple personality as well but is there any way to prevent it because if "it" comes back out we're all screwed. And i don't mean figuratively i mean literaly." Tia said

"We know and it will only affect you if everypony forgets about it so it tries to get out thinking it can start new." Nightmare said.

"So thats why you came out." Mags said.

"No it can also happen if the host becomes terribly ill to the point of dying." Nightmare said.

everypony in the roon gasped at that moment.

"S-so she's dying." Mags said.

"Yes Mags she is but i know a potion that can cure any ailness but the ingredients will be hard to find along with she has a week to live." Nightmare said.

"Only a week till she dies? but why do you want to help if she dies you won't get sealed back in her?" Mags said.

"True i won't get sealed in her because if she dies so do i and if i die so does she so pretty much we both have a week before we die." Nightmare said sadly.

"What all do we need and how long till we can order them." Tia said.

"You can't simply buy them you have to find them and its almost immpossible to find them." Nightmare said. "But the ingredients are  
A petal from the flower "poison joke"  
A rainbows essance  
Obsidian from an active volcano  
Water from a hot spring  
and blood from both personalities."

"Thats all we need then we should get started finding them." Mags said.

"Alright i'm coming." Nightmare said.

"So am i." Night said.

"What about you Tia?" Mags said.

"I need to stay here and make sure the ponies of equestria are safe so you go ahead my little ponies and find the ingredients and please hurry." Tia said.

"We will sister." Mags said before they all rushed out to find the ingredients.

A/N wow now their on their way to find the ingredients i just hope we can find them in time so leave comments if you want something added to the story and if you want to add your character just message me or leave the details in the comments i can't assure your character will have a big part they most likely will have a small part from some towns but if you want your character int he story just tell me

~your humble Prince

Magspeed


End file.
